Better Than Revenge
by RainbowsEndInGold
Summary: I had it all, I had him just the way I wanted, she came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause, she took him faster than you can sabotage. Songfic Better Than Revenge-Taylor Swift


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_The story starts when _

_It was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all I had him _

_Right there where I wanted him_

It was the perfect summer, Rose Weasley decided as she floated near the goal posts on her new broom. All of the Weasley cousins who were still in Hogwarts were playing quidditch in the Potter's back yard. The only ones sitting on the sidelines were Molly, Lily, and Rose's boyfriend Scorpius. Molly had her nose stuck in a book, while Scorpius had insisted that he had never seen any game more boring to play, (this didn't stop him from betting on the quidditch world cup) and Lily had stated that she would rather watch the players then be one.

As Lucy passed the quaffle to Louis Rose glanced at her boyfriend and cousin. They were laughing and talking, and Rose smiled, well that was at least two family members that accepted him, only a hundred more.

_She came along_

_Got him alone _

_And let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster _

_Than you can say sabotage_

It had gotten dark faster than they had anticipated and they had trudged inside, everyone covered in mud except for Molly. It was only when Hugo asked where Lily was that everyone realized that she and Scorpius weren't with them.

"Rose go look for Lily in her room I'll check for Scorpius in the basement, dark places tend to attract him." Albus joked as he headed for the basement door.

Rose bounded up the stairs, and turned down the hall towards Lily's room. When she opened the door she saw the last thing she expected, Lily, and Scorpius, making out. Ouch that hurt, couldn't he have picked someone else to cheat on her with, preferably someone **not** related. The pain was quickly replaced with anger, and this emotion Rose was very familiar with.

Lily saw her first, and promptly pushed Scorpius away.

"Rosie?" Lily squeaked out. Scorpius's eyes widened. Rose pulled out her wand.

The next thing any of the Weasley's saw was Rose storming out of the house and Lily carrying a toad downstairs. The same toad that used to be Rose's prince charming.

_I never saw it coming_

_More than I expected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain_

_Was beating on my like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

They were finally back at school, were Rose could finally escape from all of the worrying and pity filled eyes of her family. Rose was ready for a new start, ready to begin a new school year, there were just a few things she had to take care of.

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress whoa_

_And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress_

Rose first heard the rumors about Lily when she was in fifth year. Lily was only fourteen and yet she already had a reputation for sneaking around with boys in broom closets and empty corridors. Once her dorm mates complained to the whole common room about how she was able to somehow sneak boys up there. It amazed Rose that the little girl with pigtails and freckles was the same Lily, but she was, and it was only a matter of time until she got to Scorpius, too bad she decided to do it while he was dating Rose.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing_

_Other people's toys on the playground _

_Won't make her many friends_

_She should keep in mind _

_She should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

It was easy really, to get the pictures. Rick Creevey only needed a little persuasion, and he wasn't that bad of a kisser for a fourth year. He got ten in total, all with different boys, five would go to Scorpius, and five to Uncle Harry. Of course, they would be the final part, and probably the most satisfying.

_She looks at life _

_Like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown_

_Is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho _

_Cause I like to rhyme her name with things._

_But sophistication isn't what you wear_

_Or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you_

_Where you wanna go _

_They didn't teach you that in prep school_

_So it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity._

They sat across from Rose in the great hall at the Slytherin table, Scorpius skillfully avoiding her eyes like the cowardly Slytherin he is and Lily throwing her frowns wondering why Rose was staring and smirking. Lily apparently did not like Rose staring at her current boyfriend, even if she was cheating on him, so like any over possessive girlfriend she turned him towards her and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Rose scowled wondering how anyone could stand the girl, (she seemed to have completely forgot that a few months ago she had loved sweet lily herself) it was probably the too short skirt and too tight shirt that on any other student would have been banned, but Lily was a Potter and therefore managed to avoid detention. James was a prime example of this.

"Silly, Lily Billy." Rose sighed under her breath using Lily's childhood nickname. "Mess with fire and you'll get burned." She whispered using her own nickname, Lily had better watch out because Rose wasn't just nicknamed fire because of her hair.

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress whoa_

_And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing_

_Other people's toys on the playground _

_Won't make her many friends_

_She should keep in mind _

_She should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

Rose had followed them, and had ended up hiding behind a suit of armor in an abandoned corridor. They were, of course, kissing, and Rose felt a stab of pain as she remembered kissing him, running her hands through his silky blond hair. The same hair lily was currently touching, well not for long.

It took her weeks to find the right spell, one that wouldn't let it grow back, or that you couldn't fix without the original spell caster. It was perfect. Rose took out her wand and said the spell in her head, fearing that she would get caught. It took both of them a second to realize that there was a lack of hair on their heads.

Rose smiled as they broke apart, then she slowly started walking away, thanking that James liked her enough to let her borrow his invisibility cloak. As she got farther down the long hallway she heard Lily scream bloody murder. Rose couldn't wait to see her when she found out that it wouldn't grow back.

_I'm just another thing _

_For you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him _

_But haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing _

_For you to roll your eyes at honey _

_You might have him_

_But I always get the last word_

Part two took a little more time, though it was a lot simpler. Leonardo Zambini was one of Scorpius's best friends, and though he was a Slytherin he was as loyal as a freaking Hufflepuff. After a huge amount of flirting, short skirts, and more makeup than she ever applied in her life he, finally broke.

They started going out, and she soon learned that he was one of Lily's conquests in the past, and Lily did not like people messing with her guys. Scorpius noticed too (how could he not?) and he, like Lily, did not seem happy about it. She liked Leo, she really did, but she liked revenge more.

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress whoa_

_And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing_

_Other people's toys on the playground _

_Won't make her many friends_

_She should keep in mind _

_She should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

Finally, she sent out the pictures. It felt amazing to watch Lily receive the howler, to watch Scorpius publicly break up with her.

She loved it. She didn't listen when her friend Becca told her she had taken it too far, didn't even blink when she heard Lily sobbing in a broom closet. When Scorpius asked her back out again she said yes, promptly dumping Zambini, it was everything she wanted, and still she wasn't happy, so she started cheating on him. Then cheating wasn't enough so she started finding boys who had a significant other too.

Coincidentally Lily was the first to find out, and she confronted Rose. "Rosie what your doing is wrong." She stated simply.

Rose sneered, something she had never been able to do, she suddenly became good at in the last few months "Like you're one to talk." Her voice sounded unfamiliar, mean and unforgiving, so different from the caring and sweet voice she used to have.

Lily walked away instead of answering.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing _

_Cause I don't think you do_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_

_Cause I don't think you do _

_I don't think you do_

Rose was sitting in the library, a place she hadn't been in months, when she came up to her.

"He knows." Rose looked up as she spoke. "You took it too far Rosie, you wanted him back, but you ended up losing him anyway." Lily left and Rose watched her as she disappeared through the library door.

_Let's hear the applause_

_Show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause _

_Cause you're so much better_

"Rose!" He called out to her as she was walking through the entrance hall. She turned to see Scorpius, the anger on his face was obvious. "Lily told me." She blinked at him, not really hearing what he was saying. "I thought you were better than this Rose, but you aren't, you're just like Lily, even me. I loved you because you were different. But you really are just the same." He turned and he walked away, right back to Lily Potter.

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

AN: Didn't mean for that ending but it just happened. Review


End file.
